


Back to School

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back to School, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash_land, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fights, High School, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith wants to spend the last afternoon of the summer with Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> For my 1MW torrid Tuesday prompt "One-Upmanship" and for my Femslashland "Saved by the Bell" challenge. Set in the summer between 2nd and 3rd season, AU.

"I should go," Buffy said, getting up and pulling the sheet up a little to preserve her modesty.

Faith rolled over and stared at the other girl. "Do you have to?"

Buffy frowned. "I was supposed to be at the mall, back to school shopping. If I come home empty-handed my mom will get suspicious."

"Ooh, wouldn't want that." Faith teased.

The other Slayer smiled half-heartedly. "Besides, I do need to get a few things."

Faith snorted. "Like pencils and composition books and a cute little cheerleading uniform?"

"You weren't complaining before when I wore it for you," Buffy said, a little stung.

"Yeah, well excuse me if I get more turned on by seeing you in a short skirt than by the thought of you in class all week again." Faith replied sarcastically. "I don't know why you even bother!"

"Well some of us still want to graduate," Buffy retorted quickly. "And at least some of us still _can_!"

Faith's mouth closed audibly, and for a moment both girls sat in silence, looking quietly around Faith's small room. Eventually, Buffy relented first, as she always seemed to. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Faith replied after a moment.

Buffy leaned forward and Faith gave her a quick kiss before settling back on her elbows. "So, back to school shopping, yeah?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded.

"How long does that really take?"

"Well, I usually spend a few hours, but that's more because it's something to do..." Buffy shrugged. "I don't need much, so if I hurry, probably about half an hour?"

Faith glanced at her alarm clock. "It's only three; stores don't close until six," she offered suggestively.

Buffy considered that for a moment and then sunk back down onto the bed. "Okay, but you're helping me shop afterwards."

"Deal." Faith said, rolling on top of her partner with a smirk. "Now, how about you do a little cheer. Just for me, huh?" She winked smugly at Buffy.

Buffy smirked back and wiggled beneath her in a move she had been practicing, startling a gasp from the brunette. "Let's go, team, let's go!" she teased.

Faith lunged down to kiss her firmly, cutting off the chant. Buffy smirked as she returned the kiss, and then let all of her thoughts fade away.


End file.
